Nuestra Nueva Vida
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony y Pepper empiezan de nuevo, encarrilando su vida en común tras todo el sufrimiento padecido a manos de Aldrich Killian. POST-IRON MAN 3.
1. Shangai

**********Esta es la historia que la musa me pedía escribir centrándome en Tony y Pepper tras los acontecimientos de IRON MAN 3. **

**********Por lo mismo, hay spoilers de la película, así que no lo leáis si no la habéis visto ^^**

**********Obviamente no poseo nada de esto, l****os personajes de las películas son de MARVEL y DISNEY.**

* * *

**NUESTRA NUEVA VIDA**

* * *

** 1. Shangai**

Habían cenado juntos para celebrar el alta de Tony. La operación a corazón abierto había sido todo un éxito. Tras un mes entero de recuperación, el Dr. Wu le había devuelto su adorada libertad (como expresaba el ingeniero vehementemente a todo el mundo). Por fin, ya no necesitaba un reactor ARK para seguir viviendo. Tony pensó con la clarividencia que da sobrevivir al enésimo hecho traumático amenazando su existencia, que lo único que necesitaba para seguir viviendo era ella. La hermosa mujer de melena rojiza dorada y ojos azules que tenía frente a él. Mientras ella siguiera donde estaba, su corazón libre de metal seguiría latiendo sin ninguna duda. La terraza de su suite privada, en el maravilloso hotel de lujo de Shangai lucía iluminada por el brillo fluorescente de los altísimos rascacielos que los rodeaban cuando Tony le pidió a Pepper que se acercara al balcón para darle algo. En el momento en que deslizó el precioso colgante con el corazón de rubí engarzado en una cadena hecha a partir de las pequeñas piezas de metralla extraídas de su pecho tan sólo unas semanas antes, Pepper ahogó un suspiro de emoción y contuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por anegar sus ojos. Algo se derritió en su interior cuando sintió el precioso regalo, símbolo de la entrega total de Tony a ella, metáfora perfecta de la entrega de su corazón, sobre su cuello. Una vez fue ella quién le mostró con un regalo especial la prueba de que él sí tenía corazón, ahora Tony se lo estaba entregando, incondicionalmente. Pepper suspiró hondo y se volvió mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada oscura llena de amor. Sus frentes se tocaron, íntimamente. Y después se besaron, lenta y dulcemente a la luz de la luna.

Ambos sellaron con un beso suave su compromiso mutuo. Al poco y en cuanto se separaron, Tony se removió ligeramente nervioso. Finalmente la miró y se decidió a hablar, las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente.

- Pepper quiero que estemos siempre juntos y cuando digo siempre… Es, yo lo que quiero decir es nunca te alejes de mi.

Ella parpadeó y lo miró fijamente durante un instante.

- No pensaba hacerlo, Tony…-dijo masajeando su brazo.

- No verás, lo que intento decir es… El colgante no es sólo un símbolo de mi amor por ti, que lo es pero es mucho más yo…

Tony se había quedado callado, mirándola a los ojos con esa mirada petrificada de adoración que decía sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba y lo indispensable que era para él. Pepper le acarició la mejilla derecha en un gesto suave y amoroso.

- Tony, respira hondo. Mírame estoy aquí, contigo. Tan sólo dime lo que intentas decirme. Te escucho.

Él reaccionó, respiró hondo y habló con determinación.

- Casémonos, Pepper. Mañana. Lo antes posible. Quiero que seas mi mujer y que estés conmigo para siempre.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y algo preocupada.

- ¿Crees que es manera de tomar una decisión tan importante?

- Lo he pensado, mucho. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar durante el último mes. En ti, en nosotros. Sé lo egoísta que acabo de sonar pero…

Pepper se había adelantado para besarle con un brillo inusual en la mirada. Había estado un poco raro las últimas semanas y ella no sabía a que achacarlo, quizás estrés tras la operación. Se sorprendió cuando una sonrisa aliviada se deslizó sobre sus labios. No lo tenía preocupado ninguna trastada monumental autodestructiva, no era algo malo, sino esto: su respuesta. Tony estaba preocupado por ser aceptado por ella. Era tan bonito viniendo de él que estaba a punto de estallarle el corazón de pura ternura.

- ¿Lo tenías meditado y no me habías dicho nada? Te quiero tanto Tony…

- ¿Eso es un sí?-respondió ansioso sin dejarla acabar la frase.

- Sí.-contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Tony sonrió, elevando un poco más el lado derecho de la curva de sus labios. Contento. Inmensamente feliz. Como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

- Perfecto. Pasado mañana podemos estar en la Corte De Los Ángeles, necesitamos dos testigos ¿Crees que Rhodey aceptará?

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?-rió ella.

- No quiero perderte. Casi sucede y jamás había sentido tanto dolor y desesperación. Sé que unos estúpidos documentos no impedirán que vuelvan a por nosotros pero estarás legalmente protegida en caso de que yo… En caso de que… Los quiero, quiero unos papeles que certifiquen que somos el uno del otro. Raro, y más viniendo de mí ¿verdad?

- No, Tony. No es raro. Posesivo quizá, pero extrañamente romántico también.-la pelirroja sonrió a su ahora prometido.-No veo la necesidad de unos papeles que nos confirmen lo que ya sabemos… Pero si es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo. Te quiero. Quiero que seamos felices y olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado. Quizá sea una buena manera de empezar nuestra nueva vida.

Él sonrió abiertamente y volvió a inclinarse para besarla. Suavemente deslizó sus dedos por la cadena del colgante de compromiso. Su plan había triunfado.

Lógicamente, porque era suyo.

* * *

**Este fic me pedía a gritos ser escrito. Durante los dos meses posteriores a ver "Iron Man 3" en el cine, esta historia me asaltaba continuamente y en cuanto he tenido tiempo me he puesto a escribirla. Se trata de un fic en el que la narración de la historia y los hechos no van a ser lo más importante, sino que se va a centrar mucho más en los sentimientos y pensamientos de Tony y Pepper y en su funcionamiento como pareja. En como sucesos como los de la plataforma petrolífera te cambian la vida. En como tras algo así se hace imposible volver a la misma vida de antes, a la rutina, en como el cambio es imprescindible para seguir adelante. En como las prioridades en la vida cambian. En como lo que antes parecía importante deja de serlo. Va a ser una historia con recorrido corto, unos 7 capítulos. Y muy centrada en los personajes. Muy romántica. Y con algunas escenas de amor. Este primer capítulo es T pero posteriormente lo subiré a M. Es algo un poco diferente al canon, mucho más romántico, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Espero que os guste ^^**


	2. Los Ángeles

**************2. Los Ángeles**

Descendieron la escalerilla del jet privado juntos, sonrientes, el brazo derecho de Tony alrededor de la espalda de Pepper. Cuando miraron abajo, cerca de su inconfundible coche plateado, había una persona conocida aguardando por ellos. En cuanto estuvieron a su altura, Rhodey miró alternativamente a la feliz pareja varias veces sin poder apenas creerlo.

- Vais a casaros ¿hoy? ¿Pero cómo es que ha accedido el juez?-les soltó a bocajarro.

- Hice algunas llamadas a gente importante mientras veníamos de regreso.-comentó Tony como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia.-El caso es que aquí estas ¿no? Dispuesto a ser nuestro testigo-padrino.-le sonrió confiado, incluso sus ojos reían por debajo de las oscuras gafas de sol.

- Por nada del mundo me lo perdería.-contesto su amigo animado.-Eres un caso, hasta para casarte tienes que liarla.

- Rhodey dímelo a mí. Todavía no se si hago bien atándome legalmente a este pedazo de idiota excéntrico.-sonrió Pepper mientras acariciaba el hombro de su prometido con ternura.

- Oye…-empezó Tony no dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de empezar una de esas discusiones de tira y afloja que tanto les gustaban a los dos.

El militar se fijó instintivamente en la mano izquierda de su gran amiga, buscando algo que no halló donde debería.

- ¿Y tu anillo de compromiso? No me digas que olvidaste algo tan importante Tony.

Pepper se señaló el cuello, hacia la cadena del colgante con el corazón de rubí rojo brillante.

- Soy la única mujer del planeta con un colgante de compromiso.

- La singularidad es buena.-dijo Tony al instante.-Eres especial, Pep. Mi persona especial. Y un anillo común y corriente no te habría hecho justicia.

El general de aviación sonrió ligeramente antes esas palabras y acto seguido se fijó en la curiosa pieza de joyería con atención. Pero lo que encendió su curiosidad no fue el ostentoso rubí con forma de corazón, tan típico de alguien como Tony con los posibles económicos y el sentido del gusto dignos de semejante piedra preciosa, sino el engarce. Parpadeó varias veces, sin apenas poder creerlo.

- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?-dijo perplejo reconociendo los trocitos de metralla que daban forma a la cadena.- ¿No son los trozos de metralla que casi te matan lentamente? Macho solo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo así. ¿No te parece un poco macabro?

Pepper sonrió ligeramente acariciando la cadena de su colgante con inmenso cariño.

- Al contrario, es… Extrañamente tierno.-dijo convencida.

- Le he entregado mi corazón. Hace poco estaban allí, literalmente. ¿Qué podría ser más romántico?

Rhodey los miró perplejo.

- No tengo nada que deciros. Si a vosotros os funciona, me vale.-contestó todavía un poco confuso.

- ¿Dónde está Hogan? Llega tarde. Y sin él no podemos empezar. Necesitamos dos testigos.-siguió Tony con impaciencia.

Fue decirlo y a los pocos instantes su sedán negro conducido por su chófer, guardaespaldas y amigo de tantos años, hizo por fin aparición. Se bajó enseguida y se acercó a ellos.

- Tony, Pepper ¡enhorabuena! Me alegro tanto por vosotros y la jefa…

El discurso acalorado del hombre fue interrumpido por Tony.

- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ya lo sé Hogan. He tenido que estar a punto de perderla para que se me grabe a fuego en la cabeza. No te preocupes por eso.

- Me alegro.-siguió el hombre con fijación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Pepper amablemente.

- Mucho mejor. Los del hospital me dejaron irme hace una semana pero sigo manteniendo el contacto con Martha. Viene a curarme a menudo.

- ¿Martha?-preguntó Pepper con interés.

- Una enfermera del hospital. Es un encanto y me estuvo cuidando durante semanas. Una cosa llevó a la otra y…

- ¿Tienes novia?-lo interrumpió Tony.-¡Bien hecho! Tienes que presentárnosla para que pueda advertirla sobre ti.

Un pescozón salió volando hasta el hombro del genio.

- Ouch, Pep.

- Tonyyyy no hay nada que advertir. Nos encantará conocerla, Happy. Cuando tú estimes adecuado.

- Es sólo una amiga.-contestó el hombre.-De momento.-añadió después en un murmullo sutil.

- Si bueno, chicos lamento interrumpir esta interesantísima conversación.-dijo Rhodey con calma.-Pero deberíamos partir hacia el juzgado. O llegaremos tarde y al juez Daniels no le gusta nada que le hagan esperar.

Todos se metieron en sus coches y salieron de inmediato.

* * *

Horas después, la ceremonia transcurrió de manera impecable. Pepper había elegido un vestido corto color hueso que realzaba la forma de su cuerpo y dejaba libres sus piernas por debajo de la rodilla. Los zapatos de tacón también eran preciosos. Tony se había vestido elegantemente con una camisa blanca y una americana tostada a juego con los pantalones. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, el Juez les preguntó si podían empezar y diez minutos después estaban firmando la licencia matrimonial. La ceremonia había sido breve y sencilla, pero sus mejores amigos estaban allí con ellos. En el día más importante de sus vidas y no necesitaban nada más. Por fin eran el uno del otro, ante los ojos de todos. Se besaron dulcemente y después salieron a lidiar con la prensa.

Fotos volaron, declaraciones fueron hechas, los periodistas revolotearon lanzando sus preguntas más indiscretas y al día siguiente, la noticia de la boda de los Stark era primera plana en todos los periódicos y ocupaba todas las televisiones. Las revistas de cotilleo daban detalles exhaustivos de todo lo acontecido y el mundo felicitaba a la pareja desde todos los rincones del planeta.

La segunda parte de su plan de retiro del radar, incluía dejar _Industrias Stark_ bajo paro productivo mínimo durante un año entero. Pepper necesitaba recuperarse de todo lo que había pasado y decidió que era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo la empresa llevaba más o menos en hiatus desde Navidad. Así que dio instrucciones a Sarah, su asistente personal, para que informara a todos los miembros de la junta. Todo el mundo seguiría cobrando su cheque al final de cada mes. Pero la producción se detendría a mínimos históricos. Un año sabático para los ejecutivos estaba en orden. Los demás trabajadores seguirían en sus puestos hasta que ella volviera. Sobretodo los ingenieros dedicados a la investigación en energía renovable. A su vuelta, Pepper esperaba poder lanzar al mercado nuevos productos alimentados por tecnología ARK y vibranio. Y la investigación era prioritaria para cumplir sus objetivos. _Industrias Stark_ se tomaba un año sabático, pero la competencia no les comería el terreno. Todo estaba calculado y muy meditado.

Nadie puso objeciones, y si las hubo entre los directivos, se las guardaron para ellos mismos.

* * *

**Pongo otro capitulo para que vayáis viendo hacia dónde va la historia. Los dos primeros son más cortos, el resto ya serán más largos.**

**Quería escribir otro estilo de boda diferente al clásico para los personajes y esto es lo que me ha salido.**


	3. Venecia (Parte 1)

**Como anuncié, a partir de aquí el fanfic sube a calificación madura (M) como siempre, es por las escenas de amor más o menos explícitas, no por violencia ;) **

* * *

**3. Venecia (Parte 1)**

Acababan de llegar y parte de su equipaje seguía dentro de las maletas. El sol se ponía lentamente mientras Pepper observaba la bella ciudad de los canales desde el imponente balcón de la suite principal de _"Il Cipriani"._

Después de todo lo sucedido durante los últimos meses, ambos necesitaban relajarse, un tiempo solos lejos de todo, incluso del trabajo. Necesitaban recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para volver a tomar las riendas de su vida. Pepper sólo esperaba que la empresa no se hundiera por completo durante su ausencia, pero sinceramente, después de estar a punto de morir a manos de Aldrich Killian, _Industrias Stark_ había dejado de ser la prioridad de su vida.

Quería sentirse viva. Y nada mejor para ello que escapar de todo el bullicio y ajetreo de Estados Unidos, donde tras los recientes acontecimientos los paparazzis y periodistas no les habrían dejado en paz ni un minuto. Por una vez, Tony tenía razón. Al menos en Italia tardarían mucho más en reconocerles y por lo tanto, en encontrarles.

Las obras de su nueva casa en _Los Ángeles _proseguían a buen ritmo, pero no estaría terminada hasta dentro de un año, a lo sumo. Por eso habían pasado las semanas inmediatamente posteriores al incidente con Killian en la _Torre Stark_, pues Tony necesitaba tener acceso permanente a sus laboratorios y tecnología para encontrar una cura eficaz para ella, lo que sin duda consiguió con la inestimable ayuda de su amigo Bruce Banner.

Pepper sonrió para sí misma mientras se apartaba un mechón de delicado pelo rojizo de la frente y lo colocaba tras su oreja derecha, acomodándolo con gracia.

Suspiró hondo. No había sido fácil pasar por todo aquello, pero había salido bien y ahora estaba sana. Libre de la amenaza de Extremis.

Su vida se había movido tan rápidamente en tan poco tiempo...

A aquella temporada en _Nueva York_ le siguió otra más larga en _Shangai_. En el hospital más moderno de China. Entre preoperatorio, cirugía reconstructiva, postoperatorio y posterior rehabilitación, aquel larguísimo mes tuvo momentos muy duros de superar para Tony.

Finalmente, ambos se encontraban bien y habían acordado tras su rápida y repentina boda en los Juzgados De Los Ángeles que necesitaban un tiempo alejados de todo. Sólo para ellos dos. Así que por eso seguían en Venecia, el lugar del mundo que más deseaba Tony pisar con ella desde el momento en que su vida cambiara radicalmente ahora hacía 3 años en un desierto afgano.

No había un lugar mejor para pasar su luna de miel.

Pepper suspiró mientras observaba el anillo en su mano. La ceremonia había sido sencilla con Happy y Rhodey como testigos. Su madre se había enterado por teléfono de que ahora era una mujer casada. Se había enfadado bastante de que no la invitaran a asistir.

Pero así era como Tony y Pepper habían decidido seguir adelante.

Por una vez, sentía que vivir a base de impulsos, en el ahora, era lo que ambos necesitaban.

Tantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte la dejaban a una con ganas de empezar de cero y dejarlo todo atrás. Y quizá por una vez, era su momento.

* * *

El brillo único de la luz del sol mediterráneo se colaba a través de las cortinas de su imponente suite cuando Tony rodó un poquito sobre el mullido colchón y se apegó contra el cuerpo de Pepper. La noche anterior había sido intensa. Muy intensa. Un paseo en góndola por los canales venecianos, suaves besos, caricias, buena conversación completadas con una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas en el restaurante más exclusivo de Venecia, algunas risas y muchas confidencias.

Y había terminado como tenía que terminar.

Ambos en la cama, sucumbiendo al deseo varias veces y de distintas formas.

Tony creía que estaba agotado para el resto de su vida cuando por fin cerró los ojos junto a su esbelta forma, acariciándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

Pero se equivocaba.

Verla dormir plácidamente: con el pelo revuelto esparcido sobre la almohada, expresión relajada, piel blanca, tan calmada, era un espectáculo perfecto y maravilloso para sus ojos. Tan bueno que empezaba a notar un estremecimiento por su espalda y que la sangre abandonaba su todavía medio aletargado cerebro para ir a depositarse más abajo, entre sus piernas.

Apenas acababa de despertar y allí se encontraba, deseándola otra vez, deseándola todavía.

Sólo recordar la noche anterior había hecho a su cuerpo manifestar la urgencia de su deseo interminable por ella.

Cuando se movió un poco sobre las sábanas y su piel entró en contacto con la cadera de Pepper, su erección matutina se hizo todavía más presente. Dispuesto a despertarla de manera interesante, acarició su abdomen con la mano mientras mordía su suculento hombro que le quedaba graciosamente a la altura exacta de la boca. Jugueteó por largo rato sobre su cuello, su barbilla, la línea de la clavícula, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre sus turgentes pechos.

Su mano derecha abandonó el ombligo y fue deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo, acariciándola con mayor firmeza, acercándose al lugar central de su anatomía. Redoblando sus esfuerzos comprobó que estaba deliciosamente húmeda y siguió depositando caricias circulares con extrema dulzura, sobre su intimidad, como sabía que ella disfrutaba más. Pequeños susurros y suspiros empezaron a escapar de sus labios entreabiertos mientras el sueño la abandonaba. Un suavemente amortiguado "Tony" escapó de su boca incitante. Los labios del interpelado sonrieron levemente contra su hombro, mientras deslizaba su lengua por la línea de su cuello dejando un sutil reguero de pequeños besos y mordisquitos, además del suave cosquilleo de su vello facial en la torturada piel blanca. Pepper se removió un poco en medio de su abrazo, totalmente despierta, pero no dijo nada. Tan sólo apretó los labios, disfrutando por entero de la maravillosa sensación que suponía despertar de aquella manera. A medida que sus sentidos iban siendo recobrados fue recopilando más sensaciones, notando el bulto de la erección de su marido contra su espalda, lo que propició que todavía se excitara más. Decidió girarse levemente para quedar cara a cara y abrió los ojos poco a poco, enfocándolos con los suyos. Marrón y azul en perfecta comunicación. Una radiante sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba sobre su cara, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

- ¡Buenos Días!-rió levemente mientras le golpeaba en el hombro graciosamente.

Su marido se inclinó para besarla suave y deliciosamente en los labios.

- ¡Y tan buenos, cariño!-contestó contemplándola extasiado, acunando su cara con sus manos.

La nueva posición en la que Pepper los había hecho encontrarse hacía que su virilidad rozara tiernamente la abertura cálida entre sus piernas. Tony se balanceó deliberadamente con sutileza con la finalidad de que su miembro duro y erecto trazara determinadas caricias sobre el corazón sensible de su feminidad, en movimientos rítmicos arriba y abajo, después circulares, haciéndola desesperar con la estimulación.

Pepper ahogó un gemido mientras él seguía tentándola inmisericorde, después exhaló aire y lo miró a los ojos, retadora. Un nuevo beso apasionado la sorprendió mientras suspiraba en el interior de su boca.

- Tony…-jadeó en cuanto él libero sus enrojecidos labios.

Aprovechándose de su guardia baja, Pepper aguardó el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan, justo cuando sintió sobre la abertura de su centro el peso de su miembro viril, con un movimiento brusco apretó fuertemente los glúteos de su culo perfecto contra ella, instándolo a culminar lo que había empezado.

- Pep…

Un quejido estrangulado se abrió paso por la garganta de Tony mutando en un suspiro de deseo a medio camino.

- Hazme el amor, Tony.-susurró en su oreja mientras lo hundía en su interior, inexorablemente.

- Dios… Pepper…-murmuró él a su vez en cuanto fue capaz de articular una palabra coherente.-Siempre supe que tenías un fetichismo por mi trasero pero esto es demasiado.

Como toda respuesta, ella volvió a apretar sus tonificadas nalgas, se elevó ligeramente marcando el ritmo y lo besó con pasión al tiempo que rodeaba sus caderas con sus fuertes piernas, aumentando la profundidad de la penetración y arqueándose bajo él a causa del estremecimiento que recorrió su espina dorsal.

Ambos suspiraron entrecortadamente.

El sutil movimiento arrastró oleadas de placer sobre el cuerpo de Tony que empezó a moverse en su interior con meditada lentitud. Ella le imitó en sincronía perfecta.

Pepper apoyó la cabeza sobre la cicatriz reciente que cubría el hueco donde con anterioridad estuviera el reactor ARK y besó con amor la piel sensible y sudorosa.

Tony se estremeció ligeramente.

Todo era perfecto, absolutamente ideal.

Alcanzaron el éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo. Y cuando terminaron se besaron en los labios. Se quedaron como estaban, entrelazados, un solo cuerpo, durante un rato.

- Realmente estamos cogiendo el ritmo de nuevo.-bromeó ella contra la sensible piel de su reciente cicatriz.

La vibración de su voz y su aliento cálido en el tejido sensible enviaron pequeñas chispas de placer a través de su espina dorsal y Tony sonrió.

- Han sido casi dos meses de celibato impuesto, Pep. Entre conseguir tu curación completa y mi postoperatorio. Maldito Wu y sus recomendaciones de reposo absoluto.-se quejó.

- Te abrieron el pecho, Tony, en una cirugía cardíaca planificada al milímetro. Las emociones fuertes eran peligrosas. No podíamos arriesgarnos.-dijo volviendo a sonreír contra su piel y besando la cicatriz redonda.

La réplica de Tony no llegó a materializarse, porque de pronto se oyeron sonidos en la habitación contigua, el salón de la suite. Traqueteo de vasos y platos se dejó escuchar mientras el servicio de habitaciones del exclusivo hotel les dejaba el desayuno dispuesto.

La voz del camarero del _Cipriani_ se oyó a través de la puerta, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

- Señores, somos el servicio de habitaciones. Les dejamos aquí el desayuno como todas las mañanas. Retiramos el servicio de comida de ayer.

Se escuchó más traqueteo y entrechocar de loza y cubertería.

- Sí, gracias.- Acertó a articular Tony.- Déjelo donde siempre, sobre la mesa.-y terminó la frase depositando un beso sutil sobre el hombro desnudo de Pepper haciéndole cosquillas con la perilla y el bigote.

Su mujer no pudo suprimir una risa ahogada, que debió escucharse perfectamente al otro lado de la puerta. Después tan solo se oyó como el personal del hotel salía de la habitación, cerrando con suavidad. La pelirroja le pegó un golpe en el brazo a su marido.

- ¡Tonyyyyy! Lo has hecho a propósito para que nos escucharan. Como si no se estuvieran imaginando lo que estábamos haciendo. Llevamos dos días en Venecia y todavía no hemos salido de esta suite, salvo para la cena romántica de anoche.

- Es muy grande y digna de ver… El balcón tiene bonitas vistas al Puente De Rialto y lo que más me gusta es la cama… Bueno, lo que más me gusta ERES TÚ desnuda, sobre la cama…

- ¿Sí? Pues tengo planes para hoy.-dijo sonriéndole abiertamente.-Vamos a salir a pasear por las calles a la luz del sol y a comer algo que no nos haya traído aquí el servicio de habitaciones. Me vas a invitar a pasta, o a pizza en el Gran Canal.

- Teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido…

- Y lo hemos hecho, pervertido…

- En el fondo adoras que sea TU pervertido particular…

- ¿Te parece esta manera de despertar a una señora?

- No parecías estar quejándote de las formas.

De pronto, una de las almohadas voló en dirección a la cara sonriente de Tony.

- ¡Fallaste, Sra. Stark!-gritó alborozado en cuanto hubo esquivado el lanzamiento.

La mención de su nuevo nombre de casada hizo que el rostro de Pepper se iluminara. Era Potts-Stark en realidad. Porque ella no había querido renunciar a su apellido de soltera por razones empresariales, pues así era conocida en el medio por todos sus competidores. Pero el oírselo decir había despertado en ella un sentimiento de calidez que la impelió a bajar la vista hasta el brillante anillo de oro blanco en su anular izquierdo, como confirmando que seguía allí, en su sitio. La breve y bonita ceremonia en los juzgados de _Los Ángeles_ con Happy y Rhodey como orgullosos testigos había vuelto momentáneamente a su mente.

De pronto, la voz de Tony la sacó de su breve ensoñación.

- Volviendo a tu propuesta. Me parece bien, quiero que nos relajemos, Venecia es el mejor lugar para recargar baterías… Ya te lo dije una vez y es en serio. Quería venir aquí contigo y disfrutarla juntos, como pareja, es decir ya sé que hemos estado aquí antes, pero era diferente.-levantó las cejas cómicamente.

Pepper sonrió ante la mención de esa frase y memorias de otro tiempo volvieron a ella. Memorias de un tiempo en el que él no sabía cómo decirle que se estaba muriendo y en el que ella habría dado lo que sea por saber qué demonios le estaba pasando para volver a actuar de aquella manera tan estúpida e irreflexiva. Pero por suerte, todo aquello había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

- Oh, Tony. Te quiero.-contestó feliz de que hubieran acabado en Venecia en un contexto totalmente distinto a aquel: en su luna de miel.

- Cuanto amor...-bromeó su marido sonriente.

- Cállate, idiota.-contestó ella rápida.

Se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los suyos y lo urgió a separarse de ella. Sin soltarle, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se levantó. Tirando de él para que la siguiera.

- Vamos, remolón. Tengo hambre y quiero comerme ese suculento desayuno que nos han subido.

Los ojos de Tony brillaron de alegría.

- Yo también estoy famélico. No me extraña después de tanto ejercicio…-comentó pasándose la mano por el pelo y revolviéndolo por entero.- Vamos.

Se vistieron rápidamente con lo primero que encontraron. Pepper se metió en el baño con una muda nueva de ropa interior y una camiseta ancha de dormir con un dibujo friki de dos electrones charlando, él se puso unos pantalones anchos y otra camiseta desgastada de AC/DC. Después, juntos abrieron la puerta de la habitación contigua y se sentaron en el saloncito de la suite a dar buena cuenta de las tostadas y el zumo del desayuno continental, conversando acerca de sus planes para la mañana y la tarde.

* * *

**Gracias por todas las reviews que me habéis dejado. Y por los cumplidos. Realmente recibir las opiniones (sobretodo si son tan positivas) anima muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y a saber si la narración le interesa a alguien, lo que siempre es más motivador para la escritora. Os agradezco a todas que os toméis la molestia de dejar vuestro pequeño texto después de leer. GRACIAS ^^**


	4. Venecia (Parte 2)

**Estoy disfrutando como una enana escribiendo esta historia. No os lo vais a creer pero tengo todos los capítulos medio-escritos así que me hace gracia como me pedís cosas en los reviews y resulta que yo ya las tengo en mente. Os adoro. Eso es comunicación lector-escritor ;)**

* * *

**4. Venecia (Parte 2)**

Las calles de Venecia siempre estaban repletas de gente que iba y venía. Turistas que miraban los escaparates emocionados ante las maravillas artísticas que se podían conseguir en la ciudad de los canales. Las máscaras de carnaval eran indudablemente preciosas, pero Pepper se paró delante de una tienda de zapatos italianos de diseño y permanecieron allí varios minutos. Al fin, entraron dentro y la pelirroja se entretuvo probándose varios modelos. Tony sonrió y le dijo que comprara los que quisiera. Pero la sonrisa se le heló en los labios cuando el vendedor empezó a hacerle ojitos a su mujer.

- Te estaba echando el lazo. Los italianos son muy escurridizos.-le dijo después.

- Sólo estaba intentando venderme unos zapatos de piel. Es su trabajo.

- Ándate con ojo con los italianos, Pepper. Sueltan palabras muy dulces para enredar a las mujeres.

- Oh en serio, ¿Tony? Habló la voz de la experiencia... Por favor.-bufó ella molesta.

Se quedó rezagado mirando hacia la tienda de zapatos y su escurridizo empleado con ganas de matar, mientras su esposa seguía andando sin hacerle caso. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, con las bolsas en la mano izquierda. Cuando estuvo a su altura, la cogió del brazo con suavidad e hizo que se volviera a mirarlo. La curvatura de sus labios indicaba que seguía un poco enfadada con él. Malditos zapatos.

- Lo siento.-susurró por lo bajo.- ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Por ser un celoso posesivo patológico?-le sonrió ella.-Supongo, no me queda otro remedio.

- No es que no confíe en ti.-siguió él.-Es que no me gustan los italianos. Quizá venir aquí no fuese tan buena idea, después de todo.

- Tony…

- ¿Sí?

- Eres tonto. Pero supongo que eres MI gran tonto particular.-contestó ella y después se inclinó para besarlo sutilmente en los labios y callar la réplica que su rapidísimo cerebro ya estaría calibrando.

En el fondo a Pepper le gustaba un poco que sintiese celos de todos los hombres que se le acercaban a menos de cinco metros. A su excéntrica manera, era una muestra del cariño que sentía por ella y de su irracional miedo a perderla.

* * *

Un rato después, ambos tomaban un gelatto sentados en la _Piazza de San Marcos_, charlando relajadamente muy próximos y disfrutando del maravilloso paisaje. El vestido de Pepper en color verde claro con estampado floral se agitaba en el aire pero la chaqueta evitaba que sintiera frío. No es que disfrutara del hecho de tener que ocultar su cabello bajo una peluca morena, pero era el precio a pagar por su intimidad. A Tony los vaqueros y la camisa blanca le quedaban de maravilla. El sombrero y las oscuras gafas de sol lo protegían de miradas indiscretas.

De pronto, el móvil del ingeniero empezó a sonar estridentemente, la canción _Iron Man_ de Black Sabbath cortando el aire.

- Pero ¿Quién será?-comentó ligeramente disgustado.

Al mirar la pantalla una sonrisa sutil se iluminó en su cara y a Pepper no le pasó desapercibida, aunque disimuló aparatándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja derecha.

- Tony, Sr. Stark soy Harley, Harley Keener…-la voz conocida del chico habló a través del aparato en cuanto descolgó.

El ingeniero sonrió un poco más y luego dijo al teléfono:

- ¿Quién? Te has equivocado de número chico.-dijo tomándole el pelo al pobre chaval. Había reconocido su estridente vocecilla al instante.

- No, no no no me cuelgues. ¿Rose Hill, Tenesse, recuerdas? ¿Sandwiches de atún?

- Oh eres tú.-comentó Tony contento de haber conseguido alterarlo.

- Sí soy yo, Harley.

- ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Ha pasado algo con tu madre o tu hermana?-de pronto se preocupó de verdad, pues le había dejado claro al chico que solo le llamara si pasaba algo preocupante.

- No, no… Solo es que… ¡Enhorabuena por tu boda!-gritó con felicidad.- Lo leí en las revistas de cotilleo de mi madre. Y pensé en felicitarte. Me gusta tu mujer su sonrisa es cálida en las fotos.

Tony sonrió levemente mirando a Pepper con orgullo.

- Gracias, pequeño cotilla. Y ahora… ¿Puedes irte a hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo y dejarnos a mi mujer y a mi disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel con tranquilidad?

Harley le ignoró por completo y siguió a lo suyo, lanzándole una nueva pregunta a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¿Me la presentarás?

- ¿A Pepper?

- En la revista pone que se llama Virginia.

- Bueno, yo la llamo Pepper…

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza de la revista de modas que estaba ojeando distraídamente, dejó de comer helado y levantó la cabeza haciéndole caso a la conversación telefónica que mantenía su marido.

- ¿Quién es?

Tony tapó el auricular.

- Harley el chico que me ayudó en Tenesse.

Pepper hizo una mueca de comprensión. Y sonrió. Le empezaba a gustar ese chico. Toda persona capaz de lidiar con Tony y sacarle de sus casillas era digna de su aprecio.

- ¿Qué le preocupa?

- Nos felicita por la boda. Y quiere conocerte.

- Oh, dile que estaré encantada. Podrías invitarle a conocer la _Torre Stark_.

Tony pensó si aquello sería buena idea sabiendo como el crío era tan fan de _Los Vengadores_ pero no dijo nada. Simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Quizás más adelante.-sonrió y siguió al teléfono.- Harley, Pepper te da las gracias. Y ahora sé un buen chico y vete a jugar con los juguetes que te regalé.

Antes de abandonar _Los Ángeles_, Tony se había ocupado de varios asuntos importantes, que incluían una visita corta al acantilado donde ahora descansaba su casa de Malibú, el rescate de Tonto y Patoso de debajo de las aguas y el no menos importante hecho de hacerle llegar a Harley una beca de estudios y equipamiento científico de alto nivel para un chico de su talento. Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle su ayuda.

Un suspiro ahogado de disgusto se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- De acuerdo. Pásalo bien estés donde estés. Los periodistas no tienen ni idea. ¿Es bonito? ¿Me vas a decir dónde es?

- No y no. Adiós chaval.-contestó Tony antes de colgar con desgana.

Pepper estaba poniendo una de sus caras de reproche.

- ¿Qué? Estaba empezando a hacer preguntas inquietantes. Tenía que colgar.

- Adoras a ese chico, Tony. No intentes negarlo.-comentó ella con calma.

- Bueno, si no está mal. Es un sabelotodo insufrible. Pero tiene algunas ideas buenas.

- He visto las cuentas Tony, ¿algunas ideas? Te has asegurado de que Harley algún día pueda estudiar y desarrollar todo su potencial. No me engañas ni por un segundo.

- Me ayudó cuando lo necesité. Tenía que agradecérselo, pero no pienses que por eso tengo que convertirme en su tío favorito ni nada parecido. Eso no va conmigo.

A la pelirroja le encantaba como su marido intentaba ocultarle su evidente adoración por el niño y sonrió para sí misma. Se mordió el labio inferior dispuesta a bromear sobre un asunto que quería discutir con él desde hacía tiempo. Por saber a qué atenerse respecto a ello.

- ¿Y qué le dirías si fuera TU hijo, Tony?

El ingeniero se quedó mirándola. Por un momento se quedó estático. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, como haría un pez fuera del agua intentando respirar.

- ¿Cómo que si fuera mío? No lo es, gracias al cielo…-dijo en cuanto recuperó el don del habla, varios segundos después.

- Ya pero… ¿Y si lo fuera?-siguió ella aparentando seriedad.- ¿Y si en vez de tratarse de un niño con su propia familia en Tenesse tuvieras que lidiar todos los días con un mini-tú? ¿Te aterraría?-dijo exhibiendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

Tony la miró perplejo y acto seguido tragó saliva ruidosamente. Sin perder contacto visual.

- Pepper, ¿estás tratando de decirme algo? ¿Algo que yo deba saber?

- Tranquilízate. No estoy embarazada, si es lo que te estás imaginando. Aún.-siguió ella enigmática.- Sólo quiero saber qué opinas del tema.

Tony se desabrochó dos botones más de la camisa de lino y la miró fijamente. El alivio sincero podía leerse en su cara. Mucho más relajada.

- ¿Me estas preguntado si quiero tener niños pesados a mi alrededor demandándome su atención las veinticuatro horas del día?

Los ojos azules de la persona más importante en su vida lo observaron detenidamente, borrando la sonrisa irónica de su cara al instante.

- Sí, Tony eso es exactamente lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Querrías que tuviésemos hijos algún día?

Tony suspiró hondo y entrelazó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Los anillos de matrimonio de ambos entrando en contacto sutil. Intentando dilucidar cómo ser sincero y al mismo tiempo no destruir el momento irremediablemente.

- Pep, creo que todavía no estoy preparado. Y que probablemente sea un padre horrible. Y quizá nunca esté preparado… Yo… Lo que quiero decir… Es… Quizá algún día… Ahora mismo no creo que… No sé cómo decirte que…

Pepper acarició sus manos con cariño.

- Tranquilo Tony, relájate. Al menos no es un no en toda regla. Es que no sabía que esperar. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Yo tampoco creo que sea el momento adecuado. Nuestra vida es un auténtico caos. Sólo te estaba gastando una broma. Quería saber que opinabas. Nunca lo habíamos hablado antes.

Tony suspiró. Y la miró sin creer la suerte que tenía.

- No vuelvas a asustarme así. Por un momento he creído que nuestro pequeño Stark ya estaba en camino.

- ¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubiera sido así?-dijo ella levantando una ceja con socarronería.

- Criarlo lo mejor que supiera junto a ti.-contestó él con firmeza, sin dudar.

Pepper se quedó tan boquiabierta que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar y entonces su boca ya estaba sobre la suya demandante, saboreando un beso lento y dulce. Sin pensar, ambos se dejaron llevar. Sus helados completamente desechos y olvidados goteando sobre la mesa de la terraza al aire libre.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Tony decidió que Venecia ya estaba muy vista y que estaba harto de la gente del _Cipriani. _Por supuesto que no tuvo nada que ver con ello el hecho de que un par de turistas norteamericanos los reconocieran en el _Gran Canal _y les pidieran amablemente hacerse una foto con ellos. Se había terminado la tranquilidad, así que al volver al hotel llamaron a una inmobiliaria italiana que les recomendaron en recepción y decidieron comprar una villa que les gustó del catálogo que les enviaron. Pepper arregló todas las gestiones en tiempo récord. La villa estaba en _Positano_, un bucólico pueblo de la costa y era enorme, completamente amueblada, con jardín y viñedos, en primera línea de playa frente al mar, pero sutilmente alejada de miradas curiosas. Al día siguiente hicieron las maletas y tomaron discretamente camuflados un tren con destino a Roma.

Cuando los paparazzis intentaron localizar el hotel donde se habían hospedado en Venecia no tuvieron éxito. Ellos ya habían escapado de su acoso mediático.

* * *

**Bueno que puedo decir, adoro a Harley Keener y creo que Tony descubrió su lado paternal al lado del chaval. Entre eso y que la idea de los Iron Babies me entusiasma... Y encima va Robert en París y nos da más esperanzas... xD**

**Positano... Sabremos más en próximos capítulos y es un guiño intencional. Si conocéis la filmografía de Robert Downey Jr. sabréis que es un pueblo de Italia donde transcurre el último acto de la comedia romántica "Only You" protagonizada por él y Marisa Tomei en el año 1994. Si no la habéis visto os la recomiendo.**

**Gracias por todas las reviews. Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia porque yo lo estoy pasando genial con ella y al ser de recorrido corto no me he agobiado en ningún momento. Estoy aprovechando para escribir antes de empezar a estudiar todos los días (para los exámenes de Septiembre) e irme de vacaciones. **

**Os dejaré las dos historias terminadas (esta y "Stark y Potts") no os preocupéis. **

**Pero después quizá tardéis en volver a saber de mí. Así que disfrutad ahora que tengo tiempo libre ;)**


	5. Positano (Parte 1)

**Por fin está aquí la actualización. Tenía que corregir el texto y no encontraba tiempo, siento el retraso ^^**

* * *

**5. Positano (Parte 1)**

Había sido idea de Pepper que se vistieran un poco, para intentar alejar la tentación de pasarse el día entero en la cama haciendo el amor como si fuesen dos adolescentes hormonados. Tony había protestado que de eso se trataba, al fin y al cabo, todavía seguían de vacaciones y de luna de miel. Que para que se iban a vestir si estaban solos en su villa italiana, sin nadie que les molestara en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Ella lo había dejado hablando, se había levantado de la cama, le había tirado los pequeños pantaloncillos de baño rojos y se había puesto el bikini delante de él mientras se la comía con los ojos y abría la boca desmesuradamente.

- Tu estado natural es la desnudez, Señora Stark… ¡No! No te tapes más.-suplicó.

Intentó detenerla sin ningún éxito porque ella ya rebuscaba en su maleta y exhibía con triunfo una de sus gastadas camisetas de Black Sabbath.

- Oh Dios Pep, si estás haciendo todo esto para que me contenga las ganas que tengo de… Bueno, ya sabes de sobra de qué… ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te pones MI ropa? Sabes cómo me pone que huelas a mí…

- Así es más divertido.-había contestado ella juguetona.-Quiero ver cuánto tiempo eres capaz de aguantar a mi lado sin arrancarme la ropa.-le sonrió graciosamente.

- Eres perversa, cariño.-se rió él.-Realmente lo eres.-siguió riéndose.

Pepper se acercó caminando sensualmente, se inclinó sobre él sentado en el borde de la cama y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Apenas un roce sutil lleno de afecto.

- Y ahora, el desayuno amor.-dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo levantándolo con efectividad de la cama.-Y vas a prepararlo tú.

Tony parpadeó y la siguió hasta la cocina mientras se fijaba en el balanceo sutil de su culo perfecto y sus caderas al descender las escaleras.

* * *

Tras dar buena cuenta del desayuno se encontraban disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Pepper se desperezó sintiendo como la brisa del mar se colaba en su porche de madera, acariciando suavemente su piel medio desnuda. El contraste de la tibia temperatura del aire con su cuerpo caliente, apretado en un ovillo junto al de Tony, la hacía estremecerse de placer. Compartían una enorme tumbona de diseño, blanca, ancha, ultra cómoda. De esas que podían encontrarse en los chill-outs de lujo.

Habrían cabido perfectamente extendidos uno junto a otro, pero ella había preferido dormitar acurrucada sobre él, por el simple hecho de mantener el contacto físico de sus cuerpos durante todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Era un día soleado en su villa privada cercana a _Positano_, un pequeño pueblo frente al mar, en la región italiana de _Campania_, provincia de _Salerno_. Huyendo del bullicio turístico que atraía la hermosa región, su villa se situaba a la distancia perfecta que les permitía disfrutar del precioso encanto de la zona sin tener que esquivar turistas y curiosos a diario. Tony y Pepper habían disfrutado poniendo ideas en común para construir su nuevo hogar y finalmente era una realidad. Sabían que era temporal, se instalarían allí mientras durase el tiempo de retiro que se habían impuesto para recuperarse.

Al darle un sorbo a su gin tonic Tony comprobó que no estaba todo lo fresco que le habría gustado para contrarrestar la soporífera calor del mediodía mediterráneo a la intemperie.

- JARVIS baja unos grados la temperatura del refrigerador ¿quieres? ¡Esto está caliente como el meado de un gato!

- Enseguida, señor… Lo siento, pero creo que todavía no tengo mis circuitos adaptados por completo a esta nueva propiedad.

- Oh bueno, por lo que veo tendré que seguir trabajando contigo, viejo amigo. Pero más tarde. Ahora estoy demasiado a gusto aquí.

- Ya lo veo, señor. Y me alegro por usted.-contestó el mayordomo virtual en tono jovial.-Es bueno verle relajado de vez en cuando.

Tony sonrió mientras acariciaba con suavidad a Pepper. La mano de Tony jugueteaba toqueteando su espalda a través del fino algodón de la gastada camiseta de Black Sabbath que su mujer llevaba puesta sobre el bikini, blanco con estampado de flores rosadas. Era un conjunto que dejaba poco a la imaginación y, si de él dependiera, lo llevaría puesto durante poco tiempo. Tony solamente se había molestado en vestirse con un bañador de color rojo intenso para complacerla. Estaba aguantando su cercanía sorprendentemente bien, entrelazado bajo ella, sus piernas rodeando las suyas, la mano derecha sobre su espalda, las gafas de sol ocultando su mirada incendiaria. Gracias que Pepper no podía ver sus ojos, aunque su enorme sonrisa satisfecha era capaz de decirlo todo sin palabras.

Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, la pelirroja tuvo que ceder a la evidencia de su propia debilidad, porque ahora que volvía a estar completamente despierta, anhelaba sentir el cuerpo de Tony contra el suyo en toda su grandeza. Se sorprendió de su propia lujuria al constatar que eran demasiadas horas sin besos y caricias apasionadas. Rindiéndose a la evidencia de que jamás tendría bastante de este hombre, menos mal que era suyo y para siempre, puso en marcha el plan secreto que llevaba rumiando en silencio durante un rato. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle, enfocando sus ojos azul zafiro en las opacas gafas de sol _RayBan_.

- Tony…-susurró sobre su cuello, a la altura de la nuez.- ¿Te he contado alguna vez que soñé contigo hace mucho, antes de… la noche antes de la última presentación de armas?

Mencionar la palabra Afganistán les traía a ambos muy malos recuerdos y Pepper no quería romper la tranquilidad del momento, sabía que Tony la comprendería.

- No, Pepper. Estoy seguro de que si me lo hubieras contado lo recordaría. ¿Qué soñaste?-sonrió entre suspicaz y genuinamente intrigado.- Dime que fue algo agradable, por favor.

Su mujer tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando, antes de soltarle la bomba.

- Que nos bañábamos en una playa preciosa como esta.-susurró en su oreja señalando el paisaje con la mano.-Y hacíamos el amor lenta y suavemente en el agua.

Tony la imitó tragando saliva, pero lo hizo ruidosamente, se quitó las gafas de sol de un manotazo rápido dejando que cayeran al suelo con despreocupación, arqueó la ceja derecha y la miró con asombro.

- ¿Tuviste un sueño erótico conmigo ENTONCES?-ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente.- ¿Y no me lo cuentas hasta ahora? ¡Levamos años juntos! Creo que merecía saber lo mucho que deseabas meterte en mi cama, no es justo que durante tanto tiempo toda la fama de pervertido me la llevara yo…

Pepper lo miró tiernamente y se ruborizó.

- Me lo guardé porque a tu vieja y mezquina personalidad le habría encantado saberlo para usarlo en mi contra y torturarme todos los días con ello.

- No te equivocas, cariño… Todavía estoy pensando la manera de usarlo en tu contra.-le sonrió él.

- Quizá podríamos usar la información a favor de los dos… Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad.-dijo Pepper traspasándolo con la mirada.

Su marido tragó saliva otra vez, lenta y ruidosamente.

- Creía que habías dicho…

- Olvida lo que he dicho…-dijo ella mientras se inclinaba para cerrar la distancia hasta sus labios entreabiertos con un beso cargado de amor y pasión.

Tony la recibió gustoso y sus lenguas se enredaron en una danza sutil que los encendió de fuego a ambos. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

- Quiero que me des detalles del sueño.-dijo él repentinamente con tono travieso mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel de su abdomen por debajo de la fina camiseta de algodón.

Pepper tragó una sonrisa de anticipación y suspiró ante el roce de su mano.

- Bueno, estábamos juntos sobre la arena. Casi en la misma posición que ahora. Sólo que yo estaba debajo. De pronto me besabas y acariciabas suavemente, como estás haciendo…-se entrecortó.-Es tan, ahora que lo pienso, es lo que está pasando ahora es…

- ¿Raro?-comentó burlonamente, torciendo su sonrisa.

La pelirroja le sonrió abiertamente.

- Hace tiempo que esto dejó de ser raro entre nosotros, Tony…

- Oh, menos mal.-jugueteó él acariciándole el pelo como más le encantaba.

- Premonitorio.-dijo ella al fin.

- Potts, con lo racional que tú eres… No me digas que crees en el destino y las premoniciones, no esperaba esto de ti. En cierta manera es tan tierno…

- Oh cállate.-dijo besándolo otra vez.

- No hasta que termines de contarme que otras perversiones llevaba a cabo sobre tu glorioso cuerpo en ese sueño tuyo, señora Stark.-dijo en cuanto se separaron de nuevo.

- Bueno, estábamos juntos sobre la arena y de pronto me besabas y acariciabas suavemente.-dijo haciendo lo propio con él. Besándolo amorosamente y recorriendo con sus manos su musculatura pectoral, alrededor de donde antes debía encontrarse el reactor ARK, enviando deliciosas chispas de placer a los nervios sensibles sobre la cicatriz.

Tony inhaló aire muy deprisa y ahogó un gemido de deseo cuando ella por fin liberó sus labios.

- ¿Y qué más?-susurró excitado. Su voz más grave que de costumbre, notando la incomodidad súbita entre sus piernas, procediendo a arrancarle a Pepper la camiseta de encima, tirándola despreocupadamente al suelo. Dejando pequeños y delicados besos, sutiles mordisquitos sobre su suculento cuello.

- Entonces… Yo… Me… Sorprendía por tu actitud y te la reprochaba… Oh, Tony…-siguió ella entre jadeos entrecortados de placer.- Mmm Tú decías que no podías olvidar lo acontecido la noche anterior entre nosotros y yo… Creyendo que me considerabas una más… mmmmmm no pares… y que me habías emborrachado para acostarte conmigo te daba la espalda. Entonces me cogías en brazos…

Fue decirlo y notar como su marido hacía lo propio elevándola de la tumbona.

- ¿Así?-sonrió divertido.

- ¡Eh! Jajajajaja bájame… Tony…-rió ella cuando su marido la tomó efectivamente en brazos y sin dejar de reír y besarla alternativamente la llevaba con pasos firmes hacia la playa, bajando los escasos diez peldaños de escaleras que los separaban de la fina arena blanca.

- Dios, Pepper.-susurró quedamente en su oído.-No pares de hablar, ¿Qué más pasó?

- Bueno, me tiraste al agua y entonces diste a entender que conmigo todo era diferente. Que querías repetirlo y yo de pronto sentía que realmente eras sincero. Así que me dejaba llevar por el deseo. Y justo en lo mejor me desperté.

La pelirroja se humedeció los labios levemente mientras lo miraba, contenta. Su cabello lanzando reflejos dorados en contacto con el sol del mediterráneo.

- Ahora no te vas a despertar.-le dijo él devolviéndole la mirada como si ella fuera lo más precioso que jamás hubiese visto en su vida.-Entonces no te merecía, y mi yo del sueño era muchísimo más listo que mi yo real.-comentó ligeramente apesadumbrado. Después se encogió de hombros, la depositó sobre la orilla del mar con ternura y acarició sus hombros como siempre solía hacer.

Pepper lo cogió de la barbilla con cariño y depositó un pequeño beso rápido sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

- Creo que se parecía al tú que eres ahora. Supongo que en mi sueño eras quien yo deseaba que fueras para poder admitir mis sentimientos por ti sin reservas. Mi subconsciente estaba tratando de decirme algo que por aquel entonces yo también trataba de ignorar con todas mis fuerzas. Menudo par de tontos, ¿verdad?-comentó ella con una emoción indescifrable en sus ojos azules.

- Basta ya de palabras.-dijo Tony cogiéndola otra vez en brazos y empezando a caminar hacia el agua.- Te voy a demostrar con hechos todo lo que significas para mí.

El agua marina estaba fría, muy fría. Pero a Pepper el contraste con su piel le pareció delicioso. Sonrió y volvió a besarle. Lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarse, besarse y acariciarse se fueron adentrando juntos en el mar, tranquilo, transparente y cristalino. Volvieron a encenderse de deseo con un beso increíblemente apasionado y él empezó a maniobrar con la parte de arriba de su bikini, mientras besaba y succionaba sobre su cuello y sus manos recorrían con fruición su maravilloso cuerpo. Las manos posesivas de Pepper se enredaron en su cuello y en su pelo, como en una muda súplica de fundirse con él y sentir sus cuerpos como uno solo. Tony liberó sus pechos con un movimiento rápido y entraron en contacto con su piel caliente, haciéndola estremecer de placer. Sus pezones se erizaron al contacto y ahogó un quejido estrangulado de deseo. Él siguió depositando besos y más besos en las partes más sensibles de su cuello, aquellas que él sabía que la volvían loca, perdiéndose por completo en su perfume intoxicante, mientras sus manos trabajaban en la parte de abajo de su bikini, retirándolo con delicadeza. Su erección se hizo todavía más presente para ambos cuando las caderas de ella se arquearon contra las de él con violencia. Estaban al límite. Tony sonrió satisfecho:

- Que impaciencia…

Pepper tan sólo sonrió lascivamente y se acercó todavía más contra él, aprisionando su erección entre sus muslos y arrancando un gruñido estrangulado del fondo de su garganta, retándolo con el contacto de su sexo con el suyo. Sus pequeñas y suaves manos maniobraron con su bañador, trazando suaves y pequeñas caricias con sus dedos en la sensibilidad de su miembro mientras lo liberaba de su prisión. Tony se estaba volviendo loco sólo con su simple tacto y su respiración empezó a volverse agitada. *No puedo amarla más* pensó conmocionado. Y como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, la voz de ella, tomada por la pasión, lo trajo de nuevo al momento presente.

- Te quiero tanto, Tony.-susurró ella como una simple necesidad de hacérselo saber.

- Pepper yo también, mucho más de lo que soy capaz de expresar con palabras.-suspiró en su oreja mientras la penetraba suave y lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación. Aquella sensación maravillosa que siempre le sorprendía porque era imposible sentir algo más parecido a estar en el paraíso.

Se besaron tiernamente de nuevo, y empezaron a moverse en suave cadencia. Pepper en brazos de Tony, el agua salada actuando como amortiguador de su peso, haciéndola mucho más ligera y mucho más fácil de sostener sobre él. Hicieron el amor con suavidad, entre besos, risas y caricias, sin prisas. Al fin y al cabo tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El sueño de Pepper se hizo realidad. Aquel que tuviera cuatro años atrás y sin ser ella consciente, de que en realidad se trataba del sueño de ambos. Amarse bajo el sol con el conocimiento mágico que otorgaba ese momento: saber que siempre serían el uno del otro, en cuerpo y corazón.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, rendidos y recostados sobre la fina arena blanca, ambos contemplaban el cielo. Pepper descansaba en parte sobre Tony que acariciaba su espalda y sus brazos despreocupadamente, disfrutando de la sensación que ella, el aire y el sol le proporcionaban. Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

- Qué buena sería esta vida si durara para siempre…

- Podría, si tú quisieras. Tenemos suficiente dinero como para gastar en cinco vidas.-contestó él raudamente, ella le dedicó una sonrisa escéptica.- Pepper…

- ¿Qué?

- Si es el destino el que ha hecho que ahora estemos aquí vivos y juntos, estoy dispuesto a creer en él.-y se inclinó para depositar un besito juguetón sobre su nariz.

La pelirroja le sonrió contenta.

- Eres tonto, Tony…

- Y aún así me quieres…

- Sí…

- ¿Sí qué?

- Te quiero, idiota.

Una enorme sonrisa cálida capaz de derretir un bloque de hielo instantáneamente, se formo en los labios de Tony Stark. En aquel momento, el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra.

- Estoy hambriento. ¿Una carrera hasta la casa?

- Sí, pero antes de entrar en la cocina necesitamos una buena ducha, estamos llenos de arena.

Él sonrió. Su Pepper Potts siempre tan ordenada y metódica.

- De acuerdo, vamos.-sonrió pícaramente.-Podemos compartirla y así terminaremos antes.

Pepper levantó las cejas sonriente. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de tanta paz y tranquilidad, era maravilloso.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente por hoy?

- Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, cariño.-contestó él.

Tony la ayudó a levantarse de la arena y ambos se encaminaron hasta el porche de su villa, corriendo y riendo acaloradamente, desafiándose en una carrera improvisada.

* * *

**_Positano_ y el destino... Me hacía ilusión lo del guiño sutil a _"Only You"_**

**Este es un fanfic muy tranquilito en plan romance por el romance. Espero que no os aburra. De todas maneras, va a ser corto. **

**Solamente quedan dos capítulos más y espero terminarlo para final de esta semana ;)**

**Como siempre, gracias por todas las reviews, favoritos y follows ^^**


	6. Positano (Parte 2)

**Aquí llega el penúltimo capítulo ^^**

* * *

**6. Positano (Parte 2)**

Transcurridos dos meses desde que estaban allí y tres desde su boda, Tony y Pepper se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el paseo marítimo de la pequeña población. Los lugareños empezaban a adaptarse a ellos: el joven matrimonio de americanos que pasaban casi todo su tiempo dando paseos, tumbados en la playa o dentro de su villa, la cual había permanecido cerrada durante años antes de que ellos llegaran. Por ello, todos les saludaban amablemente en italiano cuando se los encontraban. Todos los días después de cenar, les gustaba pasear medio abrazados sintiendo la brisa marina en la cara.

Casi estaban de vuelta en su casa, y Tony no dejaba de darle vueltas a una idea que revoloteaba en su cabeza. Por fin había conseguido adaptar a JARVIS completamente a su nueva propiedad y muchos días empezaba nuevos proyectos en su interfaz. Pero la cena y el paseo vespertino juntos eran sagrados. Tony no quería por nada del mundo volver a sus viejos hábitos obsesivos. Ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo porque el trabajo no fuera el centro de su nueva vida.

Los diseños de un nuevo MARK almacenados en su nueva matriz de datos recibían actualizaciones, modificaciones y cambios casi cada día, mientras Pepper leía una novela tranquilamente, arrebujada en el sofá. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano él volvería a diseñar una armadura. Era más que lógico, un indicio de su vuelta a la normalidad. En cualquier momento podían necesitar estar preparados ante una nueva amenaza. Porque, aunque se hubieran retirado del radar con éxito, nada podía impedir que quizá algún maníaco les encontrara cualquier día.

Ni siquiera se había enfadado, como bien le explicó no tenía por qué. Tener algo con lo que protegerse estaba bien pensado. Lo único que le había pedido era que no volviera a absorberse por completo en el diseño de demasiados prototipos. Uno o dos eran aceptables, cincuenta no. Tony la había mirado fijamente y había asentido, reconfortado y animado. *Lo prometo, Pepper* había dicho sonriente y ella confiaba en él. Porque sabía que ambos habían cambiado sus prioridades vitales por amor al otro. Su vínculo de confianza era más fuerte que nunca.

Los materiales costaron poco de conseguir. Tony los pidió a la central de _Industrias Stark _mediante la potente red de internet de JARVIS enteramente diseñada por él y en dos días un mensajero estaba en la puerta de la villa con todas las herramientas, materiales y dotaciones.

El nuevo prototipo estuvo listo en una semana más y ahora descansaba en la pared del fondo de su nuevo taller, con su pequeño reactor ARK autosustentable instalado en la coraza, lanzando el conocido brillo de luz azulada. Tony lo miraba como si se tratase de su pequeño hijo de metal. Lo que a Pepper le hacía muchísima gracia. Era más rojo que dorado, como el primero que diseñó, y aunque Tony siempre diría que no era ningún nostálgico, Pepper sabía demasiado bien la verdad.

Pese a sus evidentes similitudes con los MARK primigenios, este era mucho más ligero, mucho más prensil y como su difunto hermano, el MARK 42 podía ser llamado por piezas a distancia. Además, Tony le había añadido los paneles retro reflectantes que le sugiriera Harley en Tenesse, lo que había hecho que Pepper se estuviera riendo de él durante media tarde.

- Cuando empiezas a aceptar consejos de niños de doce años para perfeccionar tus armaduras, sé que has perdido completamente la cabeza, cariño.-dijo entre carcajadas.

- No te rías tanto. Es una buena idea.-dijo un poco dolido en su amor propio.

Activó los pequeños paneles y despareció de su vista, cogiéndola poco después por detrás y dándole un pequeño susto.

- ¡Aaaaah! Tony…-se quejó ella respirando agitadamente en una mezcla de excitación y miedo difícil de discernir.

- Tenía que darte tu merecido.-contestó él quitándose el casco. Mirándola con una gran sonrisa en los labios e inclinándose para besarla con ternura en la mejilla.

Ambos terminaron la tarde riendo y peleando, totalmente divertidos.

La evolución del MARK 43 era patente. Pues al contrario que con el MARK 42, Tony todos los días dedicaba un rato a pasarle diagnósticos, probarlo y corregir los fallos de funcionamiento que detectaba con la ayuda de JARVIS. Los implantes micro repetidores implantados en su antebrazo también habían sido mejorados. Para Pepper era evidente motivo de diversión ver a su marido trabajar, muchas veces dejaba a medias el libro que estaba leyendo o el programa de TV que estaba viendo y le dedicaba toda su atención.

Una vez, incluso voló un poco por el taller, Tony lanzó el prototipo de MARK 43 hacia ella y de pronto se vio dentro. Tenía que admitir que en una situación relajada, cuando tu vida no dependía de ello, volar en una armadura tecnológicamente avanzada era hasta divertido.

- ¡Quizá fabrique una para ti, nena! ¿Qué te parece?-le gritó desde la distancia.

- ¡Que eres incorregible, Tony!-había contestado ella intentando ocultar que en el fondo le hacía hasta ilusión tener una armadura para ella solita.

Siempre y cuando no tuviese que utilizarla para entrar en combate contra nadie.

- La tuya no llevaría armas acopladas. Sería sólo defensiva. Me parece que ya la estoy viendo. En anaranjado y plateado.

La pelirroja bajó el visor del MARK 43, sonrió y se acercó a darle un besito en los labios.

- Anda, sácame de aquí. Por hoy ya te has divertido bastante.

Tony le sonrió, inició la secuencia de desasamblaje y en unos segundos, Pepper estaba libre, caminando fuera del titanio.

- No quiero tener en mis manos algo que pueda matar. Pero si me prometes que será sólo defensiva, puedes empezar mañana con el proyecto.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Y por qué no ahora mismo?

- Porque ahora tengo mejores planes para nosotros.-dijo mientras se desabotonaba la blusa provocativamente.

- De acuerdo.-dijo él con la voz tomada por la lujuria.-Tus planes me gustan más.-intentando recuperar un tono de voz normal sin conseguirlo, continuó.- JARVIS sella el MARK 43 con los protocolos de seguridad habituales y apaga las luces del taller.

- Claro, señor.-contestó la inteligencia artificial sucintamente.

Después la siguió hasta el dormitorio obedientemente. Cuando llegó, Pepper lo recibió con un apasionado beso. Algunas prendas de ropa empezaron a volar. La blusa azul de seda ya estaba del todo desabrochada, así que Tony la deslizó con suavidad desde sus hombros hasta el suelo. Besos entrecortados siguieron al movimiento de sus cuerpos, cuando de pronto…

- Oh espera, amor casi lo olvido.-dijo Pepper acercándose a la mesilla de noche donde descansaban sus píldoras anticonceptivas junto a un vaso de agua.-Después estaré demasiado cansada. Mejor la tomo ahora y así…

Le dio a su marido un beso corto en los labios y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, con las piernas hacia su mesilla de noche. Tony alargó el brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda y justo cuando Pepper iba a coger el blíster con los anticonceptivos para sacar el comprimido, él se adelantó a su movimiento y lo cortó en seco. Cogió las pastillas y las tiró por la ventana de su alcoba dejando a su esposa petrificada con el vaso de agua en la mano. Mirándolo furibunda.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Tony? ¡Debo tomarla cada noche sin excepción o podemos encontrarnos con un regalo inesperado!-dijo ella irritada.-Sobretodo con la cantidad de sexo que estamos teniendo estos días. No es que me queje de eso, al contrario… Eres un maldito irresponsable, ahora tendré que vestirme y salir…

No pudo seguir hablando porque acababa de callarla con un beso corto y tierno en los labios. Después empezó a hablar rápidamente, excitado.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en Venecia?-contestó él como si aquello explicara totalmente su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Venecia con esto? ¡Tonyyy!-gritó ella.- Estás completamente fuera de tus cabales, pero en el mal sentido del término. ¿Sabes lo que me va a costar encontrar una farmacia abierta a estas horas en un pueblo tan pequeño como este? Quizás hasta tenga que ir conduciendo hasta _Salerno_. Como no encuentre el blíster en la acera te juro que te mato. Y prepárate para varios días de abstinencia.

Estaba tan enfadada que a Tony le pareció graciosísima la manera en que la vena de su frente se hinchaba. Cogió su pequeña mano y la acarició, mirándola a los ojos.

- Tengamos un hijo, Pepper.-dijo él completamente convencido. Después la tomó en sus brazos y la elevó en el aire.-Es el mejor momento. Aprovechemos este año sabático. Después volveremos los tres a Nueva York, sin estrés ni preocupaciones. Bueno si nadie nos descubre, pero confío en que no lo hagan, estos tres meses nos hemos apañado bastante bien. Tú tendrás una armadura para protegeros. Os protegerá a los dos. Imagínate, el bebé los primeros meses de su vida podrá tener toda tu atención, crecer aquí junto a nosotros. Alargaremos nuestra estancia. Estará alejado de los peores peligros y del acoso mediático. Después volveremos a la rutina. ¿No lo ves posible?

Pepper parpadeó dos veces y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Has estado pensando en ello durante todo este tiempo? ¿Desde que hablamos en Venecia acerca de la posibilidad de crear una familia?

- No te dije toda la verdad. Conocer a Harley Keener me cambió. Ese chaval despertó algo en mí que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Me di cuenta de que quizá eso de ser padre no esté tan mal. Y estando contigo sé que quizás incluso podría salir bien… Mejor que bien. Tu me dijiste que querías que tuviésemos hijos. Y yo, ahora sé que quiero intentarlo. Vas a ser una madre extraordinaria, Pepper.

- Es una decisión muy importante y no creo que tus repentinos impulsos…

- Sé que ha sido un poco brusco. Pero quiero esto, Pep. Desde hace tiempo. Siempre me muevo por impulsos. Pero no me digas que el de la boda y el año sabático no nos ha salido bien…

- Lo del año sabático fue idea mía.-corrigió ella.

- Bueno sí, es cierto. Pero por una vez ser impulsivos nos ha salido increíblemente genial. Tienes que reconocerlo. ¿Por qué no repetir la pauta y las variables?

Pepper se sonrojó y un bonito rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Estaba preciosa. Tony se vio envalentonado para seguir con su razonamiento.

- Ahora siento que esto es lo que verdaderamente importa. Nosotros. No sabía cómo decírtelo… Después de la última vez que hablamos de ello… En realidad lo he pensado mucho desde entonces. Casi cada día… La verdad es que quiero formar una familia contigo. Tú eres la indicada, la única con quien... Suena increíble viniendo de alguien como yo, lo sé. Pero es lo que quiero. No es demasiado pronto ¿Verdad?

Su mujer lo miró con comprensión y cariño. Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios. Tony pudo jurar que brillaba de alegría.

- No… Estás completamente loco, lo sabes ¿no?

- Sí, y eso es precisamente lo que más te gusta de mí. Te quiero, Pep.

- Yo también te quiero. Demasiado. Pero no sé qué será de mí con dos tus en la casa…-rió feliz y entre risas y besos todavía acertó a decirle.- ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría que aprendieras a decirme las cosas importantes con un poco de más tacto y elocuencia.

- Dejaría de ser yo.-replicó Tony al instante.

- En eso tienes razón.-dijo borrando la sonrisa de sus labios con los suyos.

Tony maniobró de manera que ambos cayeran sobre la enorme cama entrelazados, decidido a empezar la búsqueda de su pequeño o pequeña aquella misma noche.

* * *

**¡Iron Babies! muajajajaja xDDD **

**Estoy dejando terminados los fanfics porque me voy de vacaciones y cuando vuelva tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de Septiembre y ya no podré dedicarme a pensar y escribir historietas... Lo siento, chicas pero la vida real me reclama. Además tampoco tengo más ideas (de momento) necesito desconectar un poco. Pero seguiré pasando por aquí a leer porque necesito mi dosis de Pepperony diaria :D**

**Como siempre, gracias por todas las reviews, favoritos y follows ^^**


	7. Nueva York

**Bueno chicas, este es el último capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^**

* * *

**7. Nueva York**

_(10 meses después)_

Los gritos de Virginia Potts-Stark llenaban la sala de partos del _Hospital Central De Nueva York_. Algunas enfermeras iban y venían atareadas y su doctora estaba con ella. Sus dos mejores amigos ya no sabían cómo tranquilizarla. Ni siquiera la presencia calmante de Martha, la ahora novia oficial de Happy, podían ayudar a la madre primeriza a controlar su estrés. El pobre guardaespaldas observaba con preocupación a su jefa y amiga desde la cabecera de la cama.

- Tranquilízate, Pepper. Martha ha salido a hablar con el anestesista a preguntar por qué no te está haciendo efecto la epidural y si pueden ponerte otra dosis.

La pelirroja sudorosa lo miró estresada.

- ¡Voy a matarle, Happy!-gritó furibunda clavándole las uñas al interpelado en el brazo.-Tengamos un hijo, dijo… Aquí en _Positano_, estaremos tranquilos dijo… Alejados de todo dijo…. ¿Y ahora que sus hijos vienen al mundo dónde está? ¿Eh, donde demonios está? ¡Me ha dejado sola con todo esto! Yo aaaahhhhhh Dios…

- Tranquila Señora Stark.-dijo la Doctora Andrews desde el pié de su cama.-Ya falta poco, siga empujando.

- ¡No me llame señora Stark! ¿Quiere? ¡Dios míooooo! Ahora mismo, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese desgraciado… Unfffff

Happy le sujetó la mano e intentó calmarla como pudo.

- Tuvo que irse, la amenaza es global.

- Ñññ ahhhhhh Dios ¡Esas malditas misiones siempre son importantes!

- Otra contracción. El anestesista no cree prudente volver a medicarte. Lo siento.- comentó Martha que había vuelto a entrar y se había quedado junto a la puerta.-Vamos, sé fuerte linda. Ya queda poco.

- Lo sé…-contestó Pepper agotada con los ojos cerrados.- Pero nada ha salido como planeamos. Vamos a tener mellizos, Martha ¡mellizos!-suspiró implorante.- Y hace meses que no estamos en Italia. Desde que Natasha se presentó en nuestra villa de _Positano_ con las primeras novedades. ¡Rhodeyyyyyyyy!-gritó para que su voz llegara hasta fuera de la habitación, donde aguardaba el interpelado con su madre.-¡Llámalo otra vez, por lo que más quieras! Como no esté aquí en un minuto os juro que lo mato.-suspiró hondo preparada para volver a empujar.

Rhodey alertado por los gritos asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación del paritorio.

- Ya he conseguido hablar con él, Pepper. ¡Por fin! Viene de camino.

Pepper suspiró y como si las noticias de su amigo le hubiesen infundido un extraño valor empujó con más fuerza.

- Muy bien, Virginia, ya veo la cabeza.-contestó la Doctora Andrews.-Un esfuerzo más y ya estará aquí.-Vamos.

La pelirroja hizo caso, respiró hondo, tomó fuerzas y volvió a empujar. Esta vez, cuando lo hizo, una gran sensación de alivio la recorrió entera y el sonido inconfundible del llanto de un bebé quebró la habitación.

- Muy bien, Virginia, muy bien. Es un niño. Totalmente sano.-le dijo la doctora con entusiasmo mientras se lo mostraba todavía empapado en sangre y fluidos con el cordón umbilical intacto.

La feliz madre esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y alegría. Pero todos sabían que todavía no había terminado. Quedaba la niña. Pepper suspiró hondo. Ahora que por fin había salido el primero, tener a la segunda sería pan comido. O eso creía ella.

- Vamos, Pepper lo estás haciendo de maravilla.-dijo Martha infundiéndole valor, mientras Happy le limpiaba el sudor de la frente con sumo cuidado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tony acababa de aterrizar delante del hospital y con armadura y todo había corrido por el pasillo principal hasta que casi tira el mostrador de información por tropezarse con él.

- ¡Pepper! ¡Virginia! ¡Stark!-gritó nervioso.-¡Está de parto! Creo que desde hace horas...

- Si claro, desde luego.-susurró la joven recepcionista mirando su ordenador.- Cálmese señor Iron Man… Digo Señor Stark.-se rió la chica sin poder evitarlo, intentando taparse la cara con las manos.- Paritorio 2, primera planta, pasillo de la derecha, coja ese ascensor, es decir… Si puede… ¿Puede salir de ahí? Porque quizá sea demasiado pesado para nuestros ascensores y el sistema no aguante…

Mientras la chica seguía hablando Tony ya había empezado a andar hacia el ascensor y justo delante de él dijo:

- JARVIS voy a salir, comprime el traje por favor.

- Claro, señor.

Fue dar la orden y la armadura empezó a abrirse en la parte delantera, Tony dio dos pasos hacia delante y salió del Mark 44. En cuanto estuvo fuera, las piezas volvieron a ensamblarse solas dando forma a una maleta perfecta hecha de aleación de oro y titanio en colores rojo y dorado. Y el pequeño reactor ARK autosustentable quedó en el centro, emitiendo su suave luz azulada. Tony apretó un comando y la luz se apagó. Después cogió la maleta por el asa roja y la levantó en el aire, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían delante de él. A continuación se subió de un salto, apretando en el panel el número 1 a la velocidad del rayo. La parsimonia del aparato al cerrarse y ponerse a funcionar le puso todavía más histérico.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, absurda tecnología obsoleta.-murmuró alterado sobándose el bolsillo de los vaqueros con la mano que le quedaba libre.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, distinguió en la distancia a Rhodey que esbozó una manifiesta sonrisa de alivio al verle llegar y a su suegra, la Sra. Potts que lo miraba perpleja.

Tony, nervioso, asustado, sudoroso, cansado, hecho un mar de emociones encontradas, con una fea brecha en la frente que sangraba profusamente y algunos cortes en los brazos y en el cuello, los saludó con prisa y preguntó por su esposa.

- ¿Dónde está Pepper? ¿Está bien? Gracias por llamarme. Al principio no podía contestar, una horda de malditos robots asesinos me estaban mordiendo el culo…

- Ya lo sé, amigo. Intenté ayudar pero el gobierno me retuvo con el presidente. Desde que volví he seguido las noticias… ¿Se ha resuelto?

- Casi, hemos salvado Washington pero los chicos se han quedado a terminar el trabajo de limpieza. A cerciorarse de que el inventor de las fieras, al que he capturado yo mismo, por cierto no me deis las gracias, nos dijera como destruir los demás que controlaba a distancia y que estaban destruyendo Filadelfia. Gracias a Thor y Hulk no han llegado a Nueva York.

La Señora Potts miró al techo.

- ¡Santo cielo!

- Si, señora, ni se lo imagina.-contestó Tony antes de añadir con rapidez.-¿Puedo ver a Pepper? ¿Y a mis bebés? Llego tarde ¿Verdad? ¿Han nacido ya?

- El niño acaba de nacer, tu hija todavía no. Te está esperando.-siguió Rhodey.-Pero ten cuidado, tío. Está muy cabreada contigo.

- Gracias por venir tan rápido, Rhodey.

- De nada.-contestó James sonriente.-Aunque tuve que armar una buena, en cuanto se produce una "situación" resulta que el presidente no sabe ni ir al lavabo sin mi. Lo de Killian y sus secuaces lo dejó muy tocado.

Tony sonrió levemente ante el comentario. Después tragó saliva, suspiró hondo, le endilgó la maleta con el Mark 44 a su mejor amigo y cruzó la puerta del paritorio 2 con infinita suspicacia, despacio, como esperando que algo terrible le ocurriera en aquella habitación. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el estado de Pepper sobre la cama, sudorosa, lagrimeante y con expresión agotada y dolorida. La Doctora Andrews, a la que conocía de las últimas consultas prenatales, estaba sentada entre las piernas abiertas de su esposa, donde una pequeña cabeza se abría paso hacia el exterior. Por poco se desmaya allí mismo. Respiró hondo e intentó mantener el equilibrio.

- Tony… -susurró Pepper casi sin aliento en cuanto abrió los ojos y lo vio allí paralizado como una estatua y con cara de asombro.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás sangrando? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Ñiaaaaaa ahhh

- ¿Eso es normal?-le preguntó el superhéroe a Martha, inquieto por verla sufrir de aquella manera.

Su amiga asintió tranquilamente y le sonrió.

- ¡Es todo por tu culpa!-le chilló Pepper alterada.

- Señor Stark, adelante.- dijo la Doctora Andrews volviéndose a mirarlo, percatándose de su presencia, por fin, en la sala.- Su segundo bebé está a punto de nacer y me imagino que no querrá perdérselo.

Tony siguió quieto con la boca abierta. Sin saber muy bien que decir. De pronto, una joven enfermera estaba junto a él poniéndole una bata verde de quirófano, calzas, gorro y mascarilla. Happy y Martha se retiraron, cediéndole el mejor sitio al lado de Pepper. Cuando pasaron por su lado le señalaron al niño. Estaba siendo examinado por una pediatra. Tony lo miró con inmenso asombro. Suspiró hondo y todavía con la boca abierta, sin haberse repuesto de la sorpresa, extendió su mano para tomar la de Pepper en la suya con gran cariño y amor. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo y no lo rechazó. Simplemente, al sentir su conocido tacto, apretó su gran mano con inusitada fuerza.

Cinco minutos más tarde, un nuevo llanto infantil quebraba el aire de la habitación.

* * *

Tony paseaba arriba y abajo alrededor de la cama de Pepper. Ya estaban instalados en su habitación de la planta de maternidad. Y por fin la pediatra se acercó a él con su pequeño hijo en brazos. La mujer se inclinó ligeramente para entregárselo, y entonces, a pesar de lo que odiaba que gente extraña le diera cosas, alargó los brazos para que lo depositara en su regazo sin decir palabra. Aquí estaba, su hijo, pensó henchido de felicidad y orgullo. El bebé ni siquiera abrió los ojillos, solamente apoyó la cabecita sobre su pecho.

- ¡Hola pequeño Tony!-exclamó emocionado.

- Aún no hemos decidido si se llamará como tú…-contestó Pepper desde la cama, hablando en susurros.

- Pepper míralo es igualito que yo… Te digo que tiene que llamarse Tony.

Su esposa hizo una mueca exasperada, sin abrir los ojos.

- Ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir. Si tú hubieras tenido que pasar por esto…

- Oh Dios no, no, no… Pepper lo he visto y es horrible.-se estremeció él, acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama.- Más que la peor de las misiones, no sé cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquila después de todo lo que…

- Hablando de eso, Tony.-murmuró la pelirroja suavemente.-Me habría gustado ayudar, ya sabes con Rescate. Poner gente a salvo, hacer el control de daños pero estos últimos meses han sido...

- Ya no cabías dentro de tu armadura.-rió su marido sin dejar de mecer al bebé en su regazo.-Pequeña ballena.

- Lo sé idiota. He llevado a tus dos hijos en mi vientre. Durante 9 largos meses. No me lo recuerdes. Tengo que hacer mucho ejercicio para recuperar mi esbelta figura.

- Más te vale.-bromeó el superhéroe.

- Así que sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo ¿no?-le siguió Pepper el juego.

Tony se rió abiertamente, la miró animado y añadió:

- Es sólo para que Rescate pueda ayudarnos en otra ocasión. Para que estés preparada y en forma. Aunque no creo que sea buena idea que nuestros hijos se queden solos.

Pepper suspiró.

- Desde luego que no... Mis días de superheroína han terminado antes de empezar.-añadió divertida.- Pero quizá algún día pueda serviros de ayuda así que seguiré entrenando por si acaso.

Pepper de pronto recordó el día en que supieron que por fin estaba embarazada. En vez de su habitual paseo por la playa nocturno, ambos salieron en sus armaduras a dar un paseo por el cielo de _Positano_. Para celebrarlo con un momento único y especial. Idea de Tony, como no. Se posaron románticamente sobre un tejado y permanecieron allí disfrutando de su soledad y tranquilidad, con los cascos en la mano, besándose bajo las estrellas. Ambos recordarían siempre ese momento. La sensación de volar en la armadura era increíble. Ella jamás pensó que se sentiría tan libre. Quería volver a sentir eso.

- Señora Stark.-los interrumpió la voz de una enfermera a su espalda, entretenidos como estaban en su conversación ni siquiera la habían oído entrar.- Aquí tiene a su pequeña. Ya hemos revisado a los dos bebés. Están perfectamente sanos. Sus familiares pueden pasar a verlos cuando quieran.

- Sí por favor, ¿le importa avisarlos cuando salga?

- Claro que no.-contestó la joven solícita.

- Gracias.-contestó Tony con amabilidad. Estaba tan feliz que hasta disfrutaba siendo agradable con personas desconocidas.

La chica depositó a la niña en brazos de Pepper con suavidad, que abrió los ojos de par en par para mirarla bien. Y de rebote también se fijó mejor en la cara de Tony.

- Estás sangrando otra vez… Tienes una brecha horrible en la frente.-comentó visiblemente preocupada.

- Sí, bueno… Unos pequeños cortes sin importancia.-contestó él quitándole hierro al asunto.-Lo de siempre.

- Le dirás a Martha que te lo cure. Es una orden.-añadió ella antes de que le diera tiempo a protestar.

Después Virginia posó los ojos de nuevo en su pequeña hija. La pelusilla de la cabeza parecía rojiza, los ojos eran azules. El del niño parecía castaño oscuro.

- ¿De qué color son los ojos de nuestro niño, Tony?

Su marido alargó un dedo y acarició la mejilla del pequeñín, intentando despertarlo para que abriera los párpados. Se quedó mudo de asombro al verlo abrir la irrealmente diminuta boquita. Poco después abrió los párpados levemente. Los dos bebés eran preciosos.

- Oscuros. Creo que tiene mis ojos.-dijo impresionado.- Es difícil de decir. Pero son perfectos, Pep.-dijo mientras contemplaba asombrado al niño envuelto en la mantita azul en sus brazos y a la pequeña envuelta en mantita rosa que dormitaba en brazos de Pepper.-Siento no haber podido llegar antes.-volvió a repetir por enésima vez.

- Te perdono. -suspiró ella.- Es sólo que estaba sufriendo unos dolores espantosos y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por ti.

- Has sido la mujer más valiente del mundo. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, cariño.-Tony se inclinó levemente sobre ella y le besó la frente con amor.-Yo siento no haber podido estar contigo todo el tiempo. Sé que me necesitabas, pero los chicos también. Estábamos en problemas, muy graves. Deteniendo a los malos, para que John y María puedan vivir en un mundo mejor.

Pepper enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.

- Creí que habías dicho que el bebé se iba a llamar Tony, como tú…

Su marido se encogió de hombros y esbozó su sonrisa más sincera. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así, como a punto de estallar de pura felicidad.

- John es más bonito. Es el nombre de tu padre. Si la niña se va a llamar María es justo que el niño se llame John.

Pepper le sonrió, esa sonrisa maravillosa que tanto le gustaba contemplar, y Tony se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en los labios. La preciosa estampa del matrimonio sobre la cama, con sus dos hijos en brazos fue lo primero que vieron todos sus amigos y familiares al atravesar la puerta.

- No me invitaron a la boda. Pero al menos sí que he podido estar presente en el nacimiento de mis nietos. Menos mal, porque si no este par me iba a escuchar.-le dijo la Señora Potts a Rhodey.

Tony les dedicó a todos su gran sonrisa triunfal.

- Queridos amigos.-empezó dirigiéndose a Happy, Martha y Rhodey.- Y queridísima suegra.-siguió zalamero mirando directamente a la Señora Potts.- Os presento a los nuevos miembros de la familia Stark: John Anthony y María Virginia.

* * *

La carita sonriente de Harley Keener se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la cuna donde John y María descansaban ajenos a la expectación que suscitaban. Los hijos mellizos de Tony y Pepper, de 4 meses de edad, abrían los ojos y levantaban las manitas felices de sentirse el centro de atención del nuevo invitado. Al lado del chico, Pepper balanceaba un sonajero luminoso con forma de reactor ARK en miniatura y frente a ellos, Tony tomaba una instantánea del momento con su cámara digital.

- Que pequeñajos son…-dijo el chaval asomándose con curiosidad a la cuna de los bebés.-Cuando sean más mayores jugaremos juntos y les enseñaré a hacer un lanza patatas.

Tony sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

- Dime, chaval hasta ahora… ¿Te está gustando el tour por la _Torre Stark_?

- Sí, _Los Vengadores_ son geniales. He disparado con Clint. Steve me ha dejado su escudo, Natasha es guapísima.- comentó soñador.- Aunque da un poquito de miedo. Y Bruce tiene ideas geniales sobre química aplicada… Es una pena que no quisiera volverse verde y gigante delante de mí porque…

- Créeme, no querrías estar cerca de él cuando se vuelve verde y gigante.

- De todas formas.-siguió Harley.-Ha sido el mejor fin de semana de la historia. Incluso aunque Thor esté en Asgard. ¡Tengo que volver cuando esté viviendo aquí otra vez!

Pepper ahogó una risa. Dejó caer el sonajero al lado de María. Harley era tan tierno, un pequeño Tony en miniatura pero mucho más tranquilo y educado y le había cogido un inmenso aprecio. Era recíproco. El chaval la había adorado al instante de conocerla.

- Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado tan bien, cariño.-dijo acariciándole el pelo rubio y la mejilla al pequeño Keener.

Tony entornó los ojos. Una pequeña punzada de celos le recorrió por entero. Es absurdo se dijo. Harley es sólo un niño.

- Pepper, ¡eres la mejor!-comentó el chaval con entusiasmo.- Tus galletas son las más buenas que he probado en años. Riquísimas… ¿No podría quedarme dos días más?

- No.-contestó Tony enseguida.-Por si no lo has notado, tengo dos hijos propios de los que ocuparme.

- Por supuesto que sí.-le contradijo Pepper al instante.-Podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis. ¿Dónde están tu madre y tu hermana?

- Oh, han ido de compras. Mi madre nunca había estado en Nueva York. Quería ver las tiendas y esas cosas.

- Muy bien, pues nosotros vamos a dejar a los bebés dormir la siesta. Ya les está entrando sueño…

Tony y Harley observaron con detenimiento la cuna. Los dos bebés dormían ajenos a la conversación de los mayores. Nunca perdonaban la hora de la siesta.

- ¿Qué os parece si vemos una película todos juntos?-propuso Pepper alegre.-Sé que te gusta mucho nuestra televisión.

- ¿Bromeas? Vuestra tele es enoooooorme ¿Puedo elegir la peli?-preguntó Harley al instante.

- Por supuesto, eres nuestro invitado.-le animó la pelirroja con dulzura.

- No lo consientas tanto…-protestó su marido mohíno.- O cuando vuelva su madre nos va a prohibir verlo por malcriadores.

- ¿Tony? Sólo le estoy dejando elegir una película, vamos… No seas tonto.

El matrimonio Stark echó un último vistazo a la cuna doble donde dormían plácidamente sus retoños.

- A mí sí que me preocupa que malcríes a los nuestros. Seguro que les darás todos los caprichos que te pidan en cuanto empiecen a hablar.

- Probablemente.-contestó Tony sin contradecirla. Raro en él, pero para que se iba a molestar, si su querida esposa estaba del todo en lo cierto.

- JARVIS ya sabes, infórmanos de cualquier cambio referente a los bebés.- Si se despiertan, si cambia la temperatura, cuando sea la próxima toma… Lo que sea…

- Claro señor. No se preocupen.-contestó la inteligencia artificial de inmediato.

Tony le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su mujer y juntos caminaron hacia el salón en pos de Harley, que había echado a correr hacia la pantalla gigante de televisión en cuanto nombraron la palabra película.

Pepper pensó que pronto volvería a dedicar gran parte de su tiempo en sacar _Industrias Stark_ adelante. Pero su familia también estaría ahí. Ella sabía que tenía la fuerza y determinación para cuidar de Tony y sus hijos sin descuidar la compañía. Su trabajo era importante. Pero había más cosas en la vida que también lo eran.

Mientras se acomodaban juntos en el sofá, el ingeniero pensó en la grandísima suerte que tenía.

El retiro permanente no entraba en el plan de vida de un superhéroe, pero Tony sabía que pasara lo que pasase, siempre regresaría a casa con su familia.

Por ellos, regresaría. Por grave que resultase la amenaza.

Pepper, John y María eran su motivo para superar todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran por el camino y por ellos absolutamente todo lo demás merecía la pena.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el final de la historieta con los pequeños Iron Babies. Ya sabéis que adoro los finales felices.**

**Además, después del final de _"Stark y Potts"_ como que hacía falta tener algo de esperanza en mi mundo pepperony particular.**

**Me alegro de que el fic os haya atrapado y hayáis decidido seguirlo. Era una idea que se me ocurrió tras ver _"Iron Man 3"_ en el cine, me inspiraron mucho las escenas románticas (que fueron cortas pero preciosas) de la película y lo escribí en unos días. Me han llevado más tiempo las correcciones que el pensar la historia. He disfrutado mucho y me he reído bastante escribiéndola. Corta y adorable. Ha sido una delicia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, dar review, favoritear y seguir. Lo agradezco mucho.**

**¡Nos leemos por la sección pepperony! Disfrutad del verano ^^**


End file.
